livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Andie Bustamante
Andie Bustamante 'is a recurring character in ''Liv and Maddie and is Liv's best friend. Andie is portrayed by Victoria Moroles. Personality In Upcycle-A-Rooney, Andie is shown as a tomboyish girl, growing up with five brothers. She and Liv are best friends. In Prom-A-Rooney, Andie is shown to be a little girlier. Relationships Liv Rooney '''Best Friend Liv and Andie are best friends as they tell each other everything. However, Andie was unaware of Liv's true feelings regarding Holden. Liv is shown to care a lot for Andie proving it on several occasions such as when comforted Andie over her breakup with Holden and refused to enter into a relationship with him, knowing it would hurt Andie's feelings. Andie is also shown to care a lot about Liv as when she realizes that Liv and Holden would make a better couple as they have everything in common and assured Liv that if she wanted to be with Holden she could. Holden Dippledorf Ex-Boyfriend Andie and Holden went to the junior prom together in Prom-A-Rooney. They started dating in that episode. They were together for a while, but while Andie thought they were very happy, Holden wasn't as he soon came to realize that they didn't have much in common. In Triangle-A-Rooney Holden had decided to end their relationship and broke up with her on live TV, as he also came to fully realize his true feelings for Liv. Andie had a difficult time with the breakup, but was eventually able to move on and now she no longer has any romantic feelings for Holden once she starts dating Dump Truck. Because of this, their band reunites and Andie and Holden remain friends. Dump Truck Boyfriend In Cowbell-A-Rooney, Andie starts to have a crush on Dump Truck, then later on, Dump Truck loans Andie his signature jacket, which Liv recognized, prompting Liv and Willow to tease her. This suggests Andie and Dump Truck have gotten pretty serious in their relationship. Episode Appearances 'Season 2' *Upcycle-A-Rooney *Prom-A-Rooney *Band-A-Rooney *Video-A-Rooney *Triangle-A-Rooney *SPARF-A-Rooney 'Season 3' *Co-Star-A-Rooney (Mentioned) *Haunt-A-Rooney (Mentioned) *Cowbell-A-Rooney *Ridgewood-A-Rooney *Coach-A-Rooney *Dream-A-Rooney *Friend-A-Rooney 'Season 4' * Voice-A-Rooney Trivia *It was revealed in Cowbell-A-Rooney that her last name was Bustamante. * She's very good at crafting, as she was able to procure an exact replica of Maddie's bracelet. *She has 5 brothers. *She and Liv are best friends. Coincidentally, her actress also portrayed Dove Cameron's best friend in Cloud 9. *Liv describes Andie as 'Bulletproof Kevlar'. *She has shown an interest in Holden Dippledorf and went to Prom with him. *Holden broke up with Andie in Triangle-A-Rooney, due to his feelings for Liv. *In an attempt to deal with her break up, she took three minivans she found in the family junkyard, and welded them together into a monster truck. It didn't help. *Andie finally learns that Holden broke up with her because of his stronger feelings towards Liv in Dream-A-Rooney. *She has an uncle who used to own a barn before it burned down. (Cowbell-A-Rooney). *Her father is introduced in Friend-A-Rooney. *She is dating Dump Truck. *She has a grandfather that own a chalk factory where their band The Dream filmed a music video. *She plays the bass Gallery Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Females Category:Recurring Roles Category:Teens Category:Girls Category:Season 4